The Prophecy of The Animals: Part 1
by WolfieSharkfox
Summary: The first part has begun...
1. The Clans

**The Clans:**

**CliffClan**- These cats live on the face of a cliff and are very good climbers. They are bold risk-takers and love jumping off their cliff.

**SeaClan**- These cats live near the ocean and are expert swimmers. They are calm yet fierce like the sea and love diving.

**CaveClan-** These cats live in a cave and are incredible jumpers. They are always reaching higher like their jumps and are used to the dark.

**EarthClan**- These cats live in the open fields and are fast runners. They are peaceful and happy like the fields in the spring and are always happy to help.

**A bit more about the clans:**

CliffClan and SeaClan are on very friendly terms with each other as they are close to each other and respect the borders. EarthClan and CaveClan are farther away so CliffClan and SeaClan don't see much of them except at Gatherings.

EarthClan and CaveClan are friendly with each other as EarthClan is their balance. EarthClan also helps CaveClan to not make any rash decisions. But CaveClan doesn't like the fact that EarthClan lets in almost anybody.

**CliffClan**

Leader: Rowanstar- Small but has a strong-build. She's a tabby with grey and brown fur, her tabby markings are in black, as are her ears and back paws. Her tail is long and striped with black and grey. She has cream-colored fur on her stomach which is spotted with black. And has a white chin, pink nose and big emerald green eyes.

Deputy: Berrysplash- A white tom with ginger splashes and amber eyes. Apprentice- Silverpaw

Medicine Cat: Sparrowleap- Dark ginger she-cat with a lighter muzzle and brown/golden eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafsplash- A grey tabby tom with streaks of many colors and bright green eyes with flecks of brown.

Warriors:

1. Bravefoot- A silvery-gray tom with brown paws and dark blue eyes. He also has a missing hind leg. Apprentice- Spikepaw

2. Lionstorm- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes.

3. Rockpelt- Very dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpaw

4. Sabertooth- Large and muscular with ruffled smoky-grey hair and a long, fluffy black tail. He has piercing amber eyes and two long canine teeth that are very powerful. He is missing his left ear from a battle with CaveClan a few moons ago.

5. Smokefall- Small dusty dark grey tom with bright blue/grey eyes.

6. Frostwhisker- Grey/white tom with sharp grey/blue eyes that look like the frost on the mountains.

7. Morningcloud- Light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws. Apprentice- Goldenpaw

8. Poppyflight- Lithe, young pale grey she-cat with bright green eyes and white paws.

9. Oceanpelt- Blue gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Apprentice- Meteorpaw

Apprentices:

1. Meteorpaw/strike- A ginger tom with dark grey tabby patches and honey colored eyes.

2. Silverpaw/light- A light silver she-cat with black markings and blue eyes.

3. Goldenpaw/soul- A small golden she-cat with amber eyes.

4. Spikepaw/claw- He has jagged ink black fur with a long ruffled tail. His eyes are faint green, with a hint of blue. He's large compared to other cats but quite slim.

5. Snowpaw/talon- Mostly white with a black patches over her left eye, back, tail-tip and right front paw. She is very slim and beautiful with one blue and one green eye.

Queens:

1. Tabbyflower- Mostly white with a black patches over her left eye, back, tail-tip and right front paw. She is very slim and beautiful with one blue and one green eye.

2. Featherpelt- Fluffy, light grey she-cat with pale blue/green eyes and white paws, chest and belly.

Kits:

Ashkit- Has ruffled, smoky-grey hair and one blue and one green eye.

Smallkit- White with grey patches all over her body. Is very small and scrawny and has amber eyes.

Olivekit- White all over, quite big for a kit with olive-green eyes.

Elders:

1. Mintmouse- Small smoky brown she cat with a white belly and pale, light green eyes. Former medicine cat.

2. Halftail- She's white all over with blue eyes, she only has half a tail because another cat, Oceanbreeze of SeaClan, bit it off.

3. Featherstone- Blue gray she-cat with dull blue eyes.

**SeaClan**

Leader: Waterstar- He has long, pale grey fur with blue-grey paws, a white chest, and medium grey points. He has sea colored eyes and a long plump tail.

Deputy: Lionclaw- Ginger tom with white paws and chest, green eyes. Apprentice- Otterpaw

Medicine Cat: Oceanbreeze- White with long grey fur around all paws and grey-tipped tail. She also has a grey strip of fur from the top of her head down to her nose and bright blue eyes.

Warriors:

1. Crazypelt- Yellow tom with dark yellow stripes and yellow/green eyes.

2. Cutieface- Dark cream tom with a few battle scars and light yellow eyes.

3. Wildfire- Bright ginger tabby with sky-blue eyes and spiky fur that never lays straight. Apprentice- Skypaw

4. Moonwing- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

5. Snowfall- Long haired white tom with blue eyes.

6. Icestorm- White she-cat with silver chest and paws, blue eyes.

7. Shelltail- Light sandy and white tom with bright blue eyes.

8. Mistyfur- Blue gray and white she-cat bright blue eyes. Apprentice- Lunarpaw

9. Wavefur- Dark grey tom with light grey that fades to white near the edges of his fur making him look like he shines in the sun-light. Apprentice- Flashpaw

Apprentices:

1. Lunarpaw/song- A pale grey she-cat with ginger tabby spots and amber eyes

2. Flashpaw/storm- White and grey splashed tom with light grey paws and a darker grey muzzle

3. Skypaw/fire- Light grey tabby with eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and white paws

4. Otterpaw/splash- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

1. Lilystream- Silver she-cat with a silvery-white chest and paws and blue eyes.

2. Skytail- Gray, almost silver and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits:

Weaselkit- Ginger and white she cat with green eyes.

Mosskit- White she-cat with silver paws and chest, ginger tail and ear-tips with amber eyes.

Stonekit- Silver tom with blue eyes.

Velvetkit- Silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes and very soft fur.

Fishkit- Silver tom with blue eyes and long fur on his paws that look like a fish's fin.

Darkkit- Dark gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes.

Sandkit- Sandy colored she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Elders:

1. Jaggedclaw- Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

2. Stonefall- Brown and white tom with dull blue eyes.

3. Flamesong- Very bright ginger she-cat with one black stripe at the middle of her tail.

4. Waterpelt- Blue-gray tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

**CaveClan**

Leader: Eclipsestar- Large and muscular, with black fur all over and one pale blue eye and he's missing an eye and a torn left ear.

Deputy: Firetail- Dark ginger tom with glowing yellow eyes. Apprentice- Onepaw

Medicine Cat: Wildbreath- Grey with patches of brown, a short tail and stone grey eyes.

Warriors:

1. Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with a white front right paw and white tipped tail. She also has icy blue eyes.

2. Shadowpelt- Misty black and dark grey swirled pelt with bright golden eyes. Apprentice- Cobrapaw

3. Darkfang- Dark black and grey tabby with huge golden eyes. Apprentice- Falconpaw

4. Hawkwish- Dark reddish tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Shadowpaw

5. Shadewing- Young, light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and dark grey paws.

6. Sandheart- Dusty brown she-cat with sparkling, dark blue eyes and one white paw Apprentice- Silverpaw

7. Eagleflight- Brown tabby tom with a white blaze (strike on head) and chest.

Apprentices:

1. Shadowpaw/feather- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

2. Falconpaw/claw- Dark brown tom with gentle violet eyes.

3. Silverpaw/fur- Silver she-cat with pretty green eyes.

4. Onepaw/moon- Gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

5. Cobrapaw/fang- Very dark brown tom with glowing amber eyes.

Queens:

1. Moonleaf- White she-cat with black flecks and tail tip with light blue eyes.

2. Sweetwhisker- A light tortoiseshell she-cat with dark violet eyes.

Kits:

Viperkit- Dark brown and red mottled tom with dark brown eyes.

Heatherkit- Light brown dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Foxkit- Dark reddish tortoiseshell she-cat.

Elders:

1. Sunheart- Dull ginger tom with green eyes.

2. Badgerheart- Large white tom with black patches.

3. Peachbranch- Smoky gray tom with white belly and paws.

**EarthClan**

Leader: Breezestar- Light brown tabby tom with gentle amber eyes. Apprentice- Springpaw

Deputy: Pondfoot- Sleek brown-gray tabby she-cat with black legs & ears, pale yellow eyes. Apprentice- Grasspaw

Medicine Cat: Scorchedtail- White fur with burnt a tail/eyes and black paws.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Mintpelt- Small black and white she-cat with dull violet eyes.

Warriors:

1. Lostsong- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

2. Rushingwillow- A silver she-cat with cool blue eyes

3. Blazingshadow- An orange/black tortoiseshell with one green and one blue eye. Apprentice- Viperpaw

4. Lightwing- A pale golden she-cat with pastel green eyes.

5. Autumnrayne- A light amber and white tortoiseshell with bright emerald eyes.

6. Tanglefur- Handsome ginger tom with black stripes and a white underbelly with a white tail.

7. Nightheart- Black she-cat with bright green eyes.

8. Lightningclaw- Large cream colored tom with amber eyes.

9. Whitewhisker- Black tom with a white tail-tip, amber eyes, and long white whiskers.

10. Yellowleaf- Small golden she-cat with dark amber eyes. Apprentice- Shinepaw

11. Darkstorm- Dark gray tabby tom with black paws.

12. Wrenfeather- Small dark gray with black stripes and ginger underbelly.

13. Icefur- Pale gray, almost white with dark gray eyes and dark gray paws.

14. Liontail- Golden brown tabby with amber eyes. Apprentice- Fogpaw

Apprentices:

1. Sunpaw/dapple- A bright ginger and white tortoiseshell with sky blue eyes.

2. Grasspaw/tail- Small, dusty brown tabby with bright green eyes.

3. Fogpaw/pelt- Light gray tom with bright green eyes.

4. Viperpaw/foot- Gray tom with white patches and green eyes.

5. Shinepaw/heart- Small, with all black fur, except tail, which is white, that shines in sunlight, with bright blue eyes.

6. Springpaw/stream- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

1. Maplefern- White tabby she-cat with light brown flecks and amber eyes.

2. Petalcloud- Gray she-cat with white patches.

3. Silvercloud- Pretty silver tabby with blue eyes and white muzzle.

4. Wingfeather- Brown she-cat with white stripes.

Kits:

Steamkit- Light brown and white tom with dark amber eyes.

Icekit- White she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Snakekit- White pelt with sea foam colored paws and black eyes like his mother.

Iciclekit-Small silvery white she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

Swankit- Long-legged fluffy white she-cat with green eyes.

Frostkit- Pale gray, almost white tom with pale blue eyes.

Blizzardkit- Dark gray tom with white and silver fleck and dark gray eyes.

Crowkit- Pretty black she-cat.

Rosekit- Creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Squirrelkit- Gray-brown tom with a fluffy tail.

Elders:

1. Cinderella- Black she-cat with a white belly, white paws and white hind legs. She also has a black spot on her hind leg.

2. Mudfall- dark brown Tom with lighter brown tabby stripes, amber eyes (he's going blind), and a grating muzzle.

3. Dappledfur- black, brown, and white tortoiseshell, green eyes.

4. Mothflight- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

5. Sageflower- Beautiful light brown tabby with amber eyes.

6. Falconheart- Small dark brown tom with blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A blackish-blue tom's white paw twitched and quivered in his sleep; obviously, he was not having a pleasant dream.

Suddenly, his different colored eyes shot open; one red and the other gold, the only look in these eyes was a mixture of fear and sadness. He quickly stood up and went to the medicine cat's den. Once there, he quickly woke up his sister, the medicine cat apprentice, and Mintmouse the medicine cat.

"What is it?" asked the older cat.

"I need to speak with Clawstar and Rowanfeather." he said in reply.

The two cats he was speaking to looked at him questioningly, wondering why he was in such a state.

"Please, it's urgent!"

"Okay, fine. Sparrowpaw, go get Rowanfeather and I'll get Clawstar." Mintmouse quickly barked out her orders.

"Thank you." he said, sighing in relief.

Sparrowpaw gave him a worried lick and quickly went to get Rowanfeather.

The leader and deputy soon arrived at the den with Mintmouse and Sparrowpaw.

"What is it now? Don't tell me it's that dream from StarClan again." Clawstar said to the young tom.

Merely, he answered his superior, "It is."

Clawstar sighed loudly, "Great StarClan, not again. We've already spoken about this. Now go back to-"

"-Wait." Rowanfeather quickly interrupted Clawstar, earning her a quiet growl from her leader, "The rest of us haven't heard about this. Tell us."

The apprentice nodded and began; "I have been having these dreams from StarClan lately. I didn't think much of them at first but then they kept on repeating. I tried telling Clawstar but he wouldn't listen. I didn't tell anyone after that."

"Then why are you telling us now?" asked Sisterpaw concernedly.

"Because, StarClan showed me what would happen if-"

"-Wait, what is your dream about first of all?" queried Rowanfeather.

"A prophecy."

"What is this 'prophecy'?"

_**"The four animals must become one, **_

_**Or they shall perish one by one.**_

_**6 must go 4 times to make things like they once were,**_

_**And save themselves from themselves.**_

_**However, one must stay one or they shall perish and the messenger will never rest."**_

For all of this time Mintmouse was sitting silently but finally spoke up once the talking had ceased, "What about the visions?"

The apprentice turned his head to look at her and said, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"StarClan told me to never tell anyone the details of these visions until the prophecy is fulfilled."

"Lies!" spat out Clawstar, "All this kit tells are lies! StarClan would never contact a kit! The only kit they would contact is Sparrowpaw, not him!"

The young apprentice flinched when the leader spoke. He turned to look at Mintmouse and Rowanfeather; they only looked at him skeptically. Finally, he turned to Sparrowpaw for support, only to find that she too looked skeptic of his claims.

"You don't believe me?" he whispered lowly, feeling a pang of betrayal, thinking that she was not the cat he thought he knew.

"No! It's not like that…" she said with a shocked look on her face.

"You're lying! And you know I can tell if you're lying or not!"

Sparrowpaw just looked at him with a sad, guilty look on her face as her tail drooped.

Her brother just looked at her with a shocked and frightened expression on his face.

"Come on then apprentices. Let's just go to sleep now. I'll forgive you for lying as long as you don't do it again." said Clawstar, trying to hide a yawn.

"No. I'm not lying. You'll see. You'll wish that you believed me. Trust me, you will." growled the upset apprentice.

The next morning the young blackish-blue tom couldn't be found. Clawstar send out many patrols for about a moon to look for him. But none prevailed.

_**12 moons later**_

"The first part will be starting soon." said a handsome tom, "Well, I'd best be on my way. The 6 will need some help and I want to apologize before the second part starts."

And with that on his mind, he calmly went into a sprint to start the beginning of the Prophecy of the Animals.


End file.
